Aegis
by ashyash22
Summary: Saber, Archer, Assassin, Rider, Lancer, Caster, and Berserker. These are the seven servants summoned every war, but what if an eighth joins the fight? Defender, the forgotten servant will win this war as retribution for his past mistakes no matter the cost.
1. Defender

**So yeah not my first story but this is my first story for Fate/Stay Night. Made some pretty heavy changes and some stuff won't be completely cannon but that is done on purpose and not due to poor knowledge. Hope you enjoy!**

The battle for the Holy Grail, possibly one of the bloodiest rituals to take place. Four of these battles have been fought already with seven masters and seven servants. Only one final pair can remain to claim the grail. Some of the past participators have tried to avoid this bloodshed but it has always ended in failure. Some things just can't be prevented. The grail will never grant the wish unless an absolute victory is obtained. That victory is only obtainable by killing every opponent both servant and master. The preparations for the fifth war were commencing. Four servants had already been summoned. So far the only ones missing were Saber, Archer, and Rider. What everyone didn't know was that there was also another servant awaiting to be summoned.

A lone figure walked through the snow shaking from the cold. This figure was no other than Illyasviel von Einzbern. The girl was heir to the Einzbern's and sole purpose of existence was to take home the holy grail and become its vessel. The reason she was out in the snow was to summon her servant. Originally one month ago she was supposed to do this task and summon the Berserker servant but someone had beat her to it. The relic she was given was supposed to be the only thing capable of summoning Berserker but obviously they were proven wrong. Today she would be trying to summon Saber as she had been presented with the scabbard of a sword. Old Man Acht the current head of the Einzbern family claimed that it was indeed a relic capable of summoning a servant. He also proclaimed that is was eerily similar to the sheathe of Excalibur so he hoped it would be able to summon King Arthur.

Currently, she was making her way to a temple to summon her servant. The wind howled in her ears as layers upon layers of snow relentlessly assaulted her as she trudged through the snow. She had been walking for hours and hoped she would soon reach the temple. She stopped walking as a different type of howling reached her ears. Instead of the harsh howl of wind, this was the bloodthirsty howl of a wolf.

She looked behind her to see a pack of wolves were flanking her on all sides and were ready to pounce for the kill. Fearing for her life she broke into a run knowing her pursuers would soon overtake her. Her words were proven true as she felt the warm breath of one of the wolves on the back of her legs a few seconds after she had begun running. It lunged at her and the only reason it missed was due to her tripping and rolling down a hill. She managed to stand up just barely before the wolves surrounded her once again closing in on her in a tight-knit circle. She knew she was in trouble as she would not be able to take on the wolves. She watched as one's muscles tensed readying for a lunge. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came.

Opening her eyes slowly she was greeted with the sight of a golden bubble surrounding her. The wolf who had lunged at her was embedded with a spike which had sprouted off the bubble. Before the other wolves had a chance to decide to continue the assault more spike sprouted from the shield and killed them. She could only watch as they bled to death as the bubble dissipated leaving her alone with the bleeding bodies of the wolves. She looked around looking for the source of the bubble and was greeted with the sight of a figure masked in a black cloak kneeling before her.

"I hope you are unharmed master." A male voice said coming from the figure. His words confused her at first until she realized what happened. She had summoned her servant. She had actually acquired her servant without being forced to go all the way to the temple and her servant had just saved her life.

"Thank you." She said tentatively as fear and adrenaline still coursed through her blood albeit not as badly as before. She felt her knees buckling and they finally collapsed from exhaustion. Instead of landing on the snow she felt herself land in a pair of arms. "You're kind." She whispered as she lost consciousness due to mental and physical exhaustion.

The male could only look at the girl in his arms with amusement. With a chuckle, he said, "Been a long time since someone told me those words." Standing up with the girl in his arms he began searching the surrounding area for the girl's footprints hoping for some indication that might lead him to her home. Luckily he had found a set nearly hidden as fresh snow filled most of the prints. It was good enough however as he now had a direction to go.

 _Timeskip_

Illya woke up in familiar surroundings and that was what surprised her. Instead of waking up outside in the snow she was under a heavy set of quilted blankets in her bed. She instantly began to wonder what happened before she recalled what had happened before she passed out. A voice nearby, however, broke her out of her thoughts.

"You're awake." A voice said to her causing her to jump. Her head snapped towards the source of the voice to find the man from before still in the same cloak with a closed book in his right hand. Illya stood there motionless examining the man before her but was unable to glean anything due to the cloak that hid everything except for his mouth.

"You're my servant?" She finally asked.

"So it seems." He replied motioning to her hand. Glancing down she was met with a set of red runes. The command seal as it was commonly referred to. They gave her three instances of complete dominance over her servant and would be foolish to waste one. Each of the command seals was a different design hers happened to be in the shape of a broken shield.

"Thank you." She said still examining the rune on her hand.

"For?" The male replied.

"Saving me." She responded in a whisper as nightmarish images of the wolves tearing her apart began to appear in her mind.

"While I appreciate the thanks It's my job. You are my master and it is my duty to protect you." He said monotonously.

Feeling introductions were in order Illya decided to introduce herself, "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern but please call me Illya." She said with a smile.

"It's nice to formally meet you. I would introduce myself but I promised the man that claimed to be your head of the family that I would introduce myself when he was also present." He replied uneasily. "It was rather troublesome to get entrance to this place until I showed him you and explained who I was."

"I imagine it was difficult," Illya replied knowing how Acht tended to be. To be perfectly honest she didn't care at all about him and would have preferred to have no contact with him. No most of her feelings died with her mother and the man who was more of a father than anyone to her. She found it strange she was being somewhat kind to her servant as she never showed many emotions anymore but blamed it on the fact he was her servant.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation as a female voice which belonged to one of the maids asked a question, "Miss Einzbern have you awaken?"

"I have," Illya replied.

"Mister Einzbern will be pleased. I shall bring him her right now." The sound of footsteps receding echoed from beyond the door. A few moments passed in silence before the sounds of footsteps returned but unlike last time there were two sets. The door opened presenting the two occupants in the room with old man Acht.

"Illyasviel, I see you are doing better." He stated while looking at her checking for anything wrong.

"I am." She replied in a monotone voice. After assuring himself that there was nothing wrong his gaze met the cloaked figures.

"I believe it's time to introduce yourself." He said annoyed.

"I believe so." The figure replied smirking. He began to take off his cloak and with one effortless move he removed it while placing it over his shoulder. Both Illya and Acht stared at him and his appearance. He had unruly ice blue shoulder length hair void-black eyes with a dark luminous purple circle in the center, and he had a scar in the shape of the letter 'P' on his cheek. However, the scar was so small and pale it almost went unnoticed.

"I would say my name but I do not have one." He said. "But my servant class is Defender." He finished. If his appearance hadn't already got their attention this did.

"What?" Acht asked annoyed thinking he was lying.

"I am a Defender class servant." He repeated once again. Acht was clearing getting annoyed and was about to draw his concealed weapon before Illya spoke.

"What do you mean by you being a defender?" She asked. She wanted to believe him and she didn't know why she did. She just knew that he wasn't lying.

"You both know of the Avenger instance in the third war yes?" He asked. After receiving two nods he continued, "The grail has been corrupted due to that instance and has summoned me as an additional servant." He then turned his attention to Acht, "As you know the Grail is supposed to summon a second pair of seven servants in case the first set decided to ally this was made as an unlikely contingency plan. The way I was summoned is another contingency plan."

"But I would know of this!" Acht exclaimed.

"Normally I would agree with you. But with all of the intricacies embedded into the grail and after being contaminated it has attained a sentience of sorts allowing it to try and make sure it carries out its original task no matter what. This includes making decisions on its own."

"So you're saying the grail is broken and you were summoned by it to be fixed?" Acht summarized.

"Precisely."

"I do not know how I feel of this but I assume that something catastrophic would happen if it was activated as it was?" Acht question was answered with a simple nod. "So if we win the war and the grail is fixed the original task can be carried out?" He received the same answer as last time. "Then that's all that matters. So explain to us what a Defender class is."

"As the name Defender says I am a defense class servant. It could be compared to Berserker's offense."

"I see, what would you say your chances are in combat?" Acht asked.

"Depends on who I fought. I could easily handle Saber, Lancer, and Assassin, Rider would just be an annoyance but easy to kill, Archer and Caster would have a ranged advantage on me so they would be hard to kill but I would probably never fall to either of them, so the only one that could fight me evenly would be Berserker." He replied as he put his cloak back on leaving the hood down.

"I see," Acht said mulling over the information he had just received. "If you will excuse me I have to make a call." With those words, he left the room. A minute of silence passed by before Illya spoke.

"How come you don't have a name?" The Defender servant looked startled at the question but quickly replaced it with a face of no emotion.

"I once had one but it was taken." He said in a cold voice.

"Taken?" Illya asked wondering what he meant.

"I do not know how. But my enemy performed some sort of spell of dark magic taking away my name and left me with this mark." Defender replied pointing to his scar. "That spell made sure I couldn't remember my name and no one else would either."

"That's horrible!" Illya exclaimed.

"Yes it is, but I have learned to live with it." Illya couldn't help but want to help him so she came up with an idea.

"Forgotten." She simply said.

"What was?" Defender asked.

"Your old name was forgotten so your new name will be Forgotten." She said with a smile. Defender pondered her words for a moment before he smiled.

"I like it." Defender or now Forgotten replied. Illya smiled at the fact she had helped her servant. Before any more words could be spoken Acht returned.

"I have arranged for you two to leave tomorrow morning. You will be leaving by jet and arriving at Fuyiki City. Once you arrive you will depart to an isolated Einzbern castle in the nearby forest, am I clear?" He asked sternly as his gaze flickered between Illya and Forgotten.

"Crystal," Forgotten said as he picked at his nails. Acht's gaze then focused on Illya until she also confirmed.

Acht began to leave the room and just as he was about to shut the door he said one last thing, "The next time we meet Illyasviel I expect you to have the grail." With those words the door closed.

* * *

Day gave way unto night and night turned into day soon enough. The next morning found Illya and Forgotten on board a private jet flown by two servants who would be staying with them at the castle. As the jet took off as Forgotten gazed out the window he was completely unaware of someone else looking through that window but miles away.

"So you stole my rightful master this time around?" A figure muttered as he watched the jet take off. The figure began to leave from where it was perched before some final words were said, "It's a pity I'll have to kill her with you then."

 **Not sure whether I should burn this and bury it or continue this. Tell me what you think by either praising it or insulting it don't really care which it is. Until next time!**


	2. The Church and the Child of Light

_'Abandoned...Abandoned...Abandoned...' Those words kept repeating over and over like a madman's lullaby. Illya was sitting on a pure ebony black floor as she held her knees up to her chest holding them as she slowly rocked back and forth._

 _'Abandoned.' The harsh twisted voice of her mother said as her deformed figure formed out of the floor next to her._

 _'He abandoned us, abandoned you, abandoned me!' She shrieked as she let out a mad cackle showing that no sanity was present within._

 _'Shut up.' Illya muttered painfully as she gripped her head in agony. He didn't abandon her right? He just died and that was it. Death was natural so there's no way he abandoned her on purpose._

 _'He has a son you know.' Her mother said as she twisted around grotesquely. 'He loved him more than either of us.' Illya clutched her head harder as more thoughts began to flood into her mind. Had he really abandoned her? He had a son that he spent more time with than her before he died. He had died over there with him and not with her. That's what happened, he had not abandoned her but was stolen from her._

Master!

 _He was the reason her father was gone._

Master!

 _He was the reason her mother went insane._

Master!

 _She would have her revenge by killing him._

Illya!

Illya's eyes snapped opened as she was greeted with the sensation of Forgotten shaking her.

"And I thought I was a heavy sleeper." He muttered under his breath.

"What's going on?" Illya questioned as she stretched her limbs from her seat.

"We're landing in a few minutes." Forgotten replied as he pulled out his book. Illya nodded as she looked out the window. The entire city was sprawled beneath them as the plane was descending slowly.

"I don't suppose you have a strategy already?" Forgotten queried from behind his book.

"A few but none really concrete." She told him. They had spent most of last night discussing multiple ideas and plans after Forgotten had told her many of his abilities. To say she was impressed would be an underestimate. She figured he had enough power alone to fight at least four or five of the other servants at the same time.

"May I propose one then?" He asked as he closed the book and slid it into a pocket inside his cloak. After receiving a nod he began to speak, "While this is not really an idea it's more of a recommendation." Seeing Illya's puzzled look he elaborated further, "I would like to meet the other servants and determine their identities if possible, thus finding out which one I need to kill first." His proposition did not sit easily with Illya as she had some questions.

"How would you determine their identities?" No servant was suppose to know another as it gave a major advantage. Of course they was always a chance that two servants who clashed before would clash again but that was highly unlikely.

"Due to me being a contingency plan I was given a vast variety of opportunities one of which helps me with identifying the other servants. The Holy Grail showed me glimpses of faces and people with a few vague words. Even though it wasn't much to work on I researched any connections diligently." He told the girl.

"How did you research? Wouldn't you lack a physical form?" She asked him. No one was a hundred percent sure what happened to servants after a war was completed. It was just assumed they disappeared only to wait to be called again. This was only complicated due to Forgotten's circumstances.

"I didn't have a physical form but at the same time I did. I don't know how to describe it perfectly but I'll try." He told her. "Imagine in your mind an endless library. Now imagine each book being selected like a file from a filing cabinet. That in a sense is a close comparison to what I have been doing for so long." He finished in a sad tone sounding like an old man waiting for death's embrace.

Their chat was ended as their plane began to touch down on the runway strip. After getting into the limousine outside they began their ride to their new home.

"If I may depart?" Forgotten asked expectantly. Illya looked at him wondering what he meant before realizing he just wanted to dissipate. He would be here but not physically. It was what many masters did as it was convenient. She gave him a nod but for some reason felt sad at doing so. What she was not expecting however was for Forgotten to open the door and jump out the limo.

"I'll be back by midnight." He called out as he turned invisible midair. Landing in a roll on the pavement Forgotten stood up as he brushed off my clothes. "Time to pay a visit to an old friend." He said sarcastically and with that said he began wandering the streets of a city he had never been in.

* * *

After walking around for countless hours to where the sky darkened and turned to night and Forgotten had finally arrived to his destination. It was a place where every Servant and Master should visit. Forgotten was told of this by the Grail and knew he had to go here at first alone. He approached the gates and couldn't help but stare at them as he pushed them open letting a loud creak sound fill the air. He approached the entrance of the church and couldn't help but falter in his step when he noticed two other presences besides the one he was expecting in the church.

"So this is where you've been hiding Gilgamesh?" He murmured as multiple thoughts came to his mind. Gilgamesh had not returned after the last war and had remained in this realm for reasons unknown. It was speculated that this was due to what happened with him and the Grail in the last war. It annoyed Forgotten though at how obvious it should have been that he was still with his old master. Taking in a breath he pushed open the door as it let out a creak alerting anyone who was here that there was a visitor.

He didn't even have to take but a few steps as he was greeted almost immediately with the sight of the protector of the church. The man had brown hair with the back part coming just down to his shoulder. His clothing consisted of a cassock with the only adornment being a golden cross necklace.

"Kirei Kotomine." Forgotten said as he eyed up the man ready to act within an instance.

"You know my name how interesting." The other man replied as he too eyed up the person in front of him. "But I do not know yours but I assume you are a servant?"

"That I am. I really shouldn't be surprised a twice over master can identify another's servant." Forgotten said as he felt one of the other presences observing them keenly. "I do find it unfair you have your old servant though." At his words he saw Kirei's expression falter for a slight moment.

"Your observation skills are impressive." Kirei praised as he looked towards one of the presences and gave a nod. From the ceiling fell down a down a blur that after standing up was identified as Gilgamesh.

"Hello Gilgamesh." Forgotten said with fake happiness as he almost laughed at the blonde's shocked expression.

"How do you know my name?" The red eyed servant queered back looking disgusted at the fact someone had identified him.

"That is none of your concern for now. However, I would appreciate it if the final servant would join this conversation." If the other looks of surprise didn't make Forgotten laugh in his mind this one certainly did. The utter shock on Kirei's face was down right hilarious.

"It appears that either I am too careless or you're too observant." Kirei said with a sigh as man in with blue hair and equally blue armor appeared.

"Now this is interesting." Forgotten said as he looked at the new arrival. "The Child of light himself." The looks of shock just increased again. "Let me be the first to say I am sorry for what has happened with your original master." Forgotten said with sympathy as he looked at the servant that used to be known as Cu Chulainn. He then switched his attention back to Kirei, "It isn't nice to take another's servant you know." As he said those words he noticed a very small golden magical circle appearing near Gilgamesh.

"Who are you to know these things?" Kirei asked as he too looked at Gilgamesh in the corner of his eye.

"Just a passing servant looking to meet his soon to be enemies. Speaking of that, which servants remain?"

"Only Saber and Archer remain." Was the response as Kirei gave an almost invisible nod. Immediately out of the magical circle Gilgamesh had summoned, a very small sword shot out at speeds that would rival a bullet. Due to having seen this circle Forgotten expected this and he dodged the blade effortlessly.

"Well that wasn't nice." He said as he looked idly at the hole the blade made in the hole of the church. "I assume that was either a test to see what servant I am or just to plain out kill me but nonetheless your plan failed. Now I'm afraid I must return to my master." With those words Forgotten turned invisible and left the church.

* * *

"So that's what happened on my little adventure." Forgotten said from where he laid on the couch. Currently he was in the Einzbern castle that he and Illya would be staying at. Right now he was in one of the multiple parlors talking with Illya who was sitting in a comfortable looking chair nearby.

"Nine servants." Illya muttered as she stared at the floor. "This is going to be the bloodiest one yet."

"Now I am not one for getting dirty but there is no helping it. Although it is troubling the ninth is Gilgamesh even though he is an Archer his prowess in combat could easily overpower any other servant. I will have to plan carefully on how I meet him in combat." Forgotten said as he tried formulating plans inside his mind. "Well enough of this talk it's too bothersome at the moment. Since we're in a unfamiliar city is there anything you want to do in particular?" He asked Illya.

"Well, there is one thing I would like to take care of." She told him.

"And that is?" He asked motioning for her to elaborate more.

The answer, however, was not one he was expecting, "I would like to kill my little brother."

 **I finally figured out how I wanted this story to play out so now I can update again! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please make sure to leave your thoughts in the reviews as they give me different perspectives to look at which in turn help me write better. Until next time!**


	3. The Unknown Archer

It was a rather cool night. The kind of night that was peaceful for a walk or perhaps just to sit on a bench and watch one's surroundings. However this night there was intended bloodshed about to happen. It had been a couple of days since Forgotten and Illya had arrived in the city and so far besides the meeting with the church, only one other eventful thing had happened which was Illya meeting her brother for the slightest of moments. She only stayed around long enough to utter one sentence to him which confused him causing immense enjoyment in Illya. But tonight was the night that she would finally make an attack on him.

"You sure you really want to do this?" Forgotten asked as he followed Illya. They had been walking for quite some time and Forgotten was about to say they were lost if it wasn't for the fact that Illya seemed to know where she was going.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" She said to him turning around to face him while putting her hands on her hips as if to add effect to her words.

"I may not understand the whole situation but are you really sure you wanna kill your sibling?" He asked her as he crossed his arms. "I had one myself and I made a similar mistake which I regret to this day." This piece of information seemed to grab Illya's attention.

"You had a sibling?" She asked him.

"I did but I no longer consider them one," Forgotten said his tone getting dark. He regretted ever bringing that information to light. Luckily for him, Illya dropped the conversation and continued to skip ahead of him as they walked. After a while of walking, he began to feel energy akin to a servant in the area. What troubled him was that there were two of them.

"Illya there are two servants up ahead, they may be in battle." Forgotten however highly doubted that last part due to the fact that there were no sounds of destruction in the area and that there would be much more energy in the area than there currently was.

"Seems like he has finally awakened," Illya replied as a grin grew on her face. She knew that one of the masters there was her brother because she knew what his aura of power felt like. It was slightly stronger than from before when they had briefly meant which most likely meant that he was now a master.

"So that means Saber is ahead then." Forgotten deduced after putting past information together. He knew that Saber was not summoned when he had arrived at the city and based on what he knew about Illya's brother and how he had yet to summon a servant that made it more than likely he was Saber's master. Then only thing that slightly puzzled him was how Illya knew he would be one of the masters. Forgotten had yet to learn why Illya hated him so much but he figured that since he was her brother then it was obvious he was going to be a master.

"This is going to be so much fun, two servants are already going to die." Illya then proceeded to start readying herself for combat as she wanted to toy around with her brother and the other master while Forgotten went to work on the other two.

"I just hope the other isn't Berserker as I won't be able to fight both of them at once," Forgotten told her as he started coming up with strategies inside his mind. He didn't have long though as the two of them finally came into eyeshot of the other servants. His eyes widened as he recognized one of them.

"So King Arthur has returned as well." He hummed to himself. He found it odd that Saber had decided to come back as both she and Gilgamesh both fought in the last war. He thought it must have been a grudge of sorts. The other servant he did not recognize which irritated him slightly due to the fact that he couldn't identify him and thus exploit any weaknesses. It did make him curious however to know who he was as Forgotten knew most of the possible servants.

"Shall we get this started?" Illya asked but did not wait for an answer as she walked ahead. The two masters and servants noticed her as three of them tensed up as the other looked more confused than ready for battle. Her body began to light up as her magic circuits became relevant but something about them shocked Forgotten. When he had become her servant her command seal had formed on her hand but the way the circuits felt to him was just exactly like a command seal. It was almost an overwhelming power to him that made him wonder how it was possible for his master to have seemingly two command seals. He made a mental note to investigate this later as Illya started to get ready to attack.

Illya had been waiting for this moment for a long time so she was not even waiting for her enemies to say anything as she plucking a few strands of hair from her head and turned them, Zelle. The Zelle were autonomous bird familiars that would attack and defend her and due to her endless supply of mana, she would be able to keep them for as long as she wanted. As she expected of the two servants in front of her they quickly prepared themselves as Saber got into a defensive stance as Archer quickly fired arrows from his bow destroying the Zelle.

"Now that wasn't nice," Illya said in amusement as she summoned more Zelle and immediately went on the offensive. This time though Saber went on the attack and destroyed them as Archer released arrows at Illya. Rin the female master of Archer decided to attack as well as she sent an attack as well. Illya could only grin as both of the attacks sped towards her and just as they were about to hit her a transparent golden wall appeared before her and rebounded the attacks towards her opponents. Due to them not expecting this they narrowly evaded their own attacks.

This was the moment that Forgotten decided to make his presence known as he had been concealing it since the start of the battle. "Attacking my master what a bother." He said in a bored tone as he lazily walked towards the group. "Seems I have to fight now since you threatened my master's safety." He then turned his attention towards Illya, "Go ahead and have your fun with those two I want to find out who Archer is before tonight is over." Illya gave a nod as she raced off towards the woods causing Rin to follow her. The male summoner Shiro looked unsure of what he was to do. Shiro was the master of Saber and brother of Illya, of course, he didn't know that last detail but it didn't change the fact itself.

Forgotten decided to make his choice easier as he formed a barrier and launched it at him. Saber managed to defend him successfully but after she did so she told him to leave the area. He tried arguing but knew he would just get in the way so he decided to go and try and help his companion. He then ran towards and disappeared in the direction the two female masters ran leaving the three servants alone.

"Finally alone," Forgotten stated as he looked at his two opponents who like him were currently stationary. "So am I to assume that your masters formed an alliance of some sort?" He asked. The only reason he asked this is because of how they were not fighting when he and Illya had arrived. He noticed how Saber looked a bit unsure of his question as Archer gave off a sneer.

"Well allow me to introduce myself before we shed some blood." Forgotten began as he went into a bow. "I am Forgotten the Defender servant and it is a pleasure to meet the two of you." As he stood back up he enjoyed the looks of confusion on the other two servant's face. "I see some confusion but I speak the truth but before we begin I would like to ask a question," Forgotten said directing that last part towards Archer. "Just who are you? I know you're Archer but I mean your identity I cannot put my finger on it."

"What is the meaning of this?" Saber called out. "Why do you ask another's identity without giving your own?" That part surprised Forgotten as he expected her indigent outcry to be about what kind of servant he was. But seeing the subject she did complain about he decided to just play along.

"Oh, but I have introduced myself," Forgotten told her giving a mock grin.

"You said you were a Defender, explain yourself," Archer said keeping his bow ready with an arrow knocked to be let loose within a second.

"As I said I am Defender. Why is it so hard to believe me when I have already told you my identity." Now that last part was said only because it brought slight amusement to Forgotten. "This talk has begun to bore me so let's get this started." Forgotten then summoned another three barriers and launched them at the two of them. Saber gave a nod to Archer in unspoken communication as she destroyed the barriers and rushed forward as Archer seemingly disappeared. Forgotten just gave her a grin as this was exactly as he wanted as he started to summon multiple barriers.

Saber gave an unsatisfied expression as every barrier she destroyed split into two more. It eventually got to the point where she was completely surrounded by the barriers in every direction. This was Forgotten's plan as he began to close the space between the barriers with Saber still stuck in the middle of all of them. Luckily for her Archer had finally got into position onto a building miles away and started releasing arrow after arrow. Like before every time a barrier broke they split into two but there was a split second in that process that allowed Saber to jump out of the dome.

Forgotten didn't have time to send another barrage as an arrow that was charged with a massive amount of power came hurtling towards him. His eyes could only widen as the arrow sped towards him. He barely managed to put up a shield as the arrow slammed into it. It seemed his shield would hold before cracks began appearing causing it to finally burst. Forgotten would have died on the spot if it wasn't for the shield slowing down and draining most of the arrow's power.

"Not bad," Forgotten said truly surprised at the power but behind that attack. He grunted in pain as he looked at the gaping hole in his left shoulder from where the arrow had struck. But he wasn't done yet as he surrounded himself with a shield and fled into the forest. The reason he fled was not because he felt overwhelmed but so he could play one of his favorite attacks on the two of them. Plus the foliage of the trees would give some cover against Archer's arrows.

As he ran Forgotten threw up hundreds of invisible shields everywhere laying an intricate web of them. Eventually, the sounds of combat reached his ears as he realized he was near Illya and the other two. Forgotten gave a grin as he got an idea and decided to make his presence known to them as he came to a graveyard.

Illya was the first to notice his presence as she called out, "What are you doing here?" She was in combat with Rin at the moment as flashes of light continued to blip in and out of existence as they launched attacks at each other.

"Taking a midnight stroll and making sure Archer can shoot me," Forgotten said as he turned around as Saber appeared out of the trees.

"I shall ask once again who are you?" Saber demanded. As she said this Archer had charged up another one of his arrows to maximum power and let it loose.

"Oh just someone looking to win the war," Forgotten said as he activated his trap as the hundred of shields activated. The first shield intercepted the arrow and while the shield broke it bounced it to another. The arrow went from shield to shield never losing its momentum and power and just a hundred yards before the arrow would have hit Saber it stopped completely. This shocked Forgotten as this was something he had not accounted for. He realized he let his guard down as he assumed no more Servants or Masters would appear and that proved to be a grave mistake.

"Illya we're leaving now," Forgotten shouted as he ran to his master and took a stop beside her.

"And why is that?" She asked clearly not amused. But then she noticed something about how Forgotten was glancing nervously into the treeline and realized something was going on.

At that point, a new figure joined everyone as Forgotten's eyes widened in recognition.

And so he told her why they needed to leave, "Berserker is here."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to tell me what you think as it helps me write.**


	4. Siblings

"Berserker," Illya said as she analyzed the new arrival. A man with pitch black hair and lightning blue eyes had arrived. His face was adorned with multiple scars and his body was very well built. He was in an odd sort of armor probably from the ancient times and he had a sword strapped to his hip. The only thing really interesting about him was the electricity that hummed and crackled in the air around him. Illya then noticed that like she everyone else in the clearing had stopped fighting and was watching this man.

"Well, this is amusing." Berserker said as he looked at everyone his gaze switching every five seconds before it locked onto Forgotten. "Three servants with their masters and one of them even being my little brother." He mockingly said. As he said this she felt a horrifying killing intent start to leak out from Forgotten. She had never seen him like this as he had always been calm and collected. What shocked her the most though was the fact that his killing intent actually scared her almost. She then realized what Berserker had said and then began to wonder if what she was hearing was true.

"Cat got your tongue?" Berserker said as he took a step forward but jumped back as three shields with spikes shot at him. This made him smile even more as he had gotten the reaction he had been wanting.

"Leave," Forgotten said his voice strained with rage. His eyes were narrowed as ragged breaths weighed down by hate began to escape from his mouth.

"But why would I? The reunion has only just begun." Berserker said as he looked over at Saber. Lightened began to crackle around him and Saber raised her sword just in time to deflect a lightning bolt. Shiro's eyes widened as he saw this happen.

"Illya, I would suggest we retreat for now," Forgotten said to his master.

"And why would we do that?" She said as she readied herself for combat. Illya was not one to back down when it came to a fight as she had always come out on top.

"At best I could come to a stalemate with him and even then with my mind plagued by rage I do not think that will happen right now." He told her. Illya mentally cursed as she realized what he said was more than likely true. A sly smile then formed on her face as an idea formed into her head. While she did not like the idea as it would ruin her original plans it was necessary at the moment.

"Master of Archer," Illya said to Rin who gave a look of wariness to her. "I propose we make a temporary alliance to defeat Berserker." Rin looked at Illya like she had gone mad. She then looked back to where Berserker had taken Archer's arrow and saw that not even a trace of the injury remained, with this, she returned her gaze to Illya.

"Only until Berserker leaves and after that, we resume being enemies." She said to the younger girl.

"But of course," Illya replied. Sighing as he now knew he had to fight Forgotten readied himself. He wanted nothing more than to kill the person in front of him but he was not sure if he had the strength to do so. It disgusted him that he had to rely on others help to fight him but he knew that it was highly unlikely either of them would die tonight from just one battle.

"Ganging up on me are we?" Berserker said as he looked towards Forgotten. "Alright since you're going to fight me I might as well go full out!" He then drew his blade which had only a pure copper hilt without a blade. Electricity then sparked along the hilt as a blade of pure lightning formed on the blade. Forgotten immediately began to place countless layers of invisible shields upon him and Illya who was still beside him.

Saber was the first to engage Berserker as the two began to exchange a rally of attacks but it didn't last long as a lightning bolt from above cought her off guard sending her tumbling away. She slammed into a tree violently and slumped to the ground unconscious as a trail of blood leaked from her head. This drew shocks of surprise from Shiro, Rin, and even Forgotten was surprised that the legendary king was already beaten.

"Is this suppose to be a fight?" Berserker said bored. He suddenly tilted his head by an inch as an arrow whisked past him plowing into the ground below. Clearly annoyed by this Berserker raised a hand into the air and suddenly the winds began to whip about in incredible speeds. A tornado had appeared and in the eye of the storm was Berserker who was sending multiple bolts of lightning towards the direction the arrow had come from. After ten seconds of launching, he had stopped his attacks making Forgotten guess that Archer was also out of the battle.

"This is Berserker's power?" Illya asked as she watched the other two servants get beaten down so fast.

"Even a regular Berserker could not have this strength he is getting most of his power because of who he is," Forgotten said as he made a massive dome of shields to enclose the tornado. He was surprised when the dome held as lightning began to crackle and strike from within. He knew it would not last long however as Berserker contained far too much offensive power to be contained this easily.

"You said you knew almost every servant and that he was your brother so who is he?" Illya asked as she began to supply a massive amount of energy to Forgotten to keep his energy up. He was their only chance at making this out alive and even Illya could tell that the amount of energy he was going to need might even begin to exhaust her.

Forgotten bit hit lip as he did not want to say the name of the one who had caused him so much pain but he knew it would happen sooner or later, "He is the legendary Perseus son of the Greek God Zeus." He said with a sigh. Illya's eyes widened as she looked at the scar on her servant that was in the shape of the letter 'P'. That was when she began to put the piece together, the person who had caused Forgotten so much pain and the person who had taken away his name was his own brother. She didn't have time to think anymore as Forgotten's dome cracked finally releasing Berserker.

"Aw being called legendary by you really warms my heart." Berserker said from within his tornado. Lightning began to crackle even more violently within it as random tendrils of it arced off.

"Leave now Perseus," Forgotten said as he still struggled to contain his rage.

"And if I don't? Are you finally going to summon your precious shield?" Berserker spat towards Forgotten. "But you can't or your precious master will die." He said as his gaze flashed to Illya. Forgotten let out a small growl as his weakness had been found out. He couldn't fight at full power or Illya would die. It didn't help that the other two masters were still here but he didn't care if they died.

"I may not be able to summon it but I can still beat you," Forgotten told Berserker as a gold aura flashed to life around him. Berserker's eyes widened as he saw this but as he inspected Forgotten he tilted his head to the side in annoyance as he felt himself being summoned.

"As much as I would love to beat you to a bloody pulp I'm afraid my master is calling me." And with those words, Berserker and his tornado disappeared without leaving any trace. Silence dominated the area as no one made a sound as they continued to look at the spot from where he had vanished. Finally, the silence was broken as Forgotten began to leave, his footsteps being barely audible. Illya soon followed after him but not before sending one last look towards the other masters.

"Care to explain what just happened?" She asked Forgotten as she caught up to him.

"I would rather not talk about it." He replied not even bothering to look at her as he continued walking.

"I understand but I would prefer to know before more complications arise." She told them. She knew that what just happened was not easy for him and more than likely brought back a lot of bad memories for him.

"I suppose you are right but do not repeat a word of this to anyone." She gave a nod for her reply.

"What do you know of the Greek legend Perseus?" He asked her.

"Just the basic stuff about him killing Medusa and using her head to turn the Kraken into stone." She answered. Forgotten gave off a quick sad laugh at her answer.

"Please back in those days Medusa would have used him as a toothpick." He said. "I will say this even though I am pretty sure you already know it but I am his brother. What you do not know is that his deeds such as slaying Medusa and the like were all mine originally." He said in a sad tone.

"So you were the one who killed Medusa?" She asked.

"I was but Perseus took all the credit. Every time I did something he would lie and claim he did it and because he was the firstborn of the two of us everyone believed him. It got to the point where our father Zeus got tired of me claiming to have done what he did so he banished me while making Perseus a God. Many years later Zeus decided to finish the job and using his power he removed all traces of me from history and made sure that Perseus received all the credit." Illya remained silent as she didn't know what to say.

"Aren't heroic spirits suppose to be those who were remembered as legends?" She finally asked. If Forgotten had no place in history or in legend then how was he here as her servant.

"There are two reasons for this as you know I am a fail safe for the grail so that is one of them. The other being that besides Perseus and Zeus there was another that remembered me." Seeing the unasked question in Illya's eyes he elaborated more, "Even with the power Zeus commands he still can not fully control the other gods so my sister Athena remembered me as we had many fond memories together." A sad smile appeared on Illya's lips at this as she was glad he did have some pleasant memories of the past. Her eyes then widened as she realized something as she put more pieces together.

"Berserker said something about a shield and since you were on good terms with Athena does that mean?" She asked trailing off wanting him to confirm.

"Yes, it is exactly what you are thinking." He said as a cloth concealing an oddly shaped object appeared in his hands. "When I had killed the Kraken with Medusa's head I turned it into the shield Aegis which I then gave to her. But being the caring sister she was she managed to replicate the shield and gave me this one." He said motioning to the bundle in his hands.

"Does it still possess its powers?" She asked. She remembered Berserker saying that he couldn't pull out the shield due to it killing her.

"Yes, it can still turn a person into stone. I doubt it can turn another servant into one but I know it can turn a master into stone." He said. An evil grin then began to form on Illya's face.

"So you can turn my brother into stone?" She asked. She found the idea of having his stone statue in her garden highly amusing.

"You still want to kill him?" Forgotten asked with a sigh.

"He took everything from me." She replied with malice. Forgotten then decided that since he shared his back story it was time for her to share hers. Even if it caused bad memories to reappear like his past this could end up causing further problems.

"Why do you want to kill him?" He asked her. "From what I know before you entered this city the two of you have never spoken so what did he do?" He instantly noticed the air around him darken.

"He took my surrogate father away from me." She said as her tone matched the darkened air.

"And how did he do this?" Forgotten asked wanting to know how a sibling could take away a father.

"He left to go take care of him leaving me and my mother alone causing my mother to suffer so much. I must kill Shiro." She said.

"You do realize this isn't his fault then right?" Forgotten told her.

"What do you mean?" Illya asked looking at him.

"I assume your father left when you were young meaning Shiro was young as well. I think he is younger than you actually, so do you actually think a kid younger than you at the time can take away your own father intentionally?" He told her.

"But he never once came back to check on us." She complained.

"And while that may be true. Do you think Shiro told him directly to not come visit you? He didn't even know you existed until you introduced yourself to him." Illya's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying was true.

"But that doesn't change the fact he is another master," Illya said.

"That may be true but be glad your sibling doesn't want to kill you in the most violent way possible," Forgotten replied. No more were spoken on the whole way home.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Alliance

The moonlight illuminated the form of Forgotten from where he stood on the rooftops as he stalked his prey. He was currently tracking down another servant, and if his instincts were right, it was Rider. Normally when he would go after a servant he would have brought Illya with him but the two of them had not talked much in the two days that had passed since the battle with Berserker.

Forgotten still hated and loved the fact that his 'brother' had been chosen once again as a servant at the same time he had been. This would give the revenge that Forgotten had wanted for so long, but on the path towards that revenge, many old headaches would be brought back to life. He hated him and knew that he would feel no remorse when he killed him, but the problem was how he would be able to kill him. As much as he hated to admit it, Berserker was on par with him, and the battle that would ensue between the two would be a long one.

Part of Forgotten wanted to try and gain an ally to help him but that itself presented many problems. Both Archer and Saber had been instantly taken out by Berserker proving that his strength was so superior that no one could challenge him. The other problem was that even if Forgotten and his ally won then, they would have to go back and become enemies with each other. If that happened Forgotten would more than likely just backstab his ally as he was not here to make friends but to win this war.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw a human leave the building he was standing on and immediately Forgotten knew this was his target. He still did not know whether or not he should kill the master of the servant as he honestly did not feel that comfortable with killing a person. A servant wouldn't die as they would return to where they came from and waited until they were called again to participate in the war but humans did not have this sort of luxury. He silently stalked the person as he followed the blue-haired boy into a clearing where he stopped and looked around before a woman with long purple hair formed before him.

"Master." The woman greeted. The boy was about to say something before he tensed up as he felt magical energy forming around and noticed that the clearing he was in was blocked off by a massive transparent golden barrier.

"What is this?" He screeched out in fear as he hid behind the woman. He jumped as a loud thump was made when Forgotten jumped down from the tree he was in. Forgotten said nothing as he calmly approached the two. "W-Who are you and what do you want?" The pathetic excuse of a master asked. After receiving no answer from the man, he finally mustered up his courage as he looked at the woman he was cowardly hiding behind. "Rider make this fool talk!" The woman gave a nod as chains formed in her hands, and she lunged forward at Forgotten.

Forgotten let out a bored yawn as small golden shields formed around his body and started deflecting the chains that were lashed out at him. "You know it is courteous to introduce oneself before they start spilling blood." He told her. At his words, Rider stopped her attack as she looked at him strangely.

"And yet you forget it's also courteous to introduce yourself before you ask another to do the same." Was her response, causing Forgotten to let a small but short laugh to escape his lips.

"My apologies as you are correct. I am Defender and before you ask yes I know I sound as if I'm lying but I assure you I'm not." He told her.

"You are correct to assume I would believe you to be lying but I will let it pass and demand my answers after this battle. As for me, I am Rider, but I guess you've already guessed this." Forgotten nodded as he knew who she was.

"I am surprised though at who you are, however," Forgotten said causing Rider to frown in confusion. "Seriously first me, then him, but I did not expect you to be here Medusa." She gasped at having her identity revealed as she nearly dropped her weapon. "I first came here to kill you, but now I come seeking your aid. Perseus has returned and instead of being Rider as was in the second war he is now Berserker." This news made Rider drop her weapon completely as she struggled to comprehend what he had just said.

"What do you mean he's Berserker?" She finally asked her voice only a whisper.

"Even I truly have no idea why he is Berserker this time." Forgotten lied knowing it was the corruption of the Grail that was the probable culprit. "But whatever has caused it has also modified his physical body both in appearance and internally as his power now truly befits a Berserker servant."

"And how do I know I can trust your words?" She asked as she picked her weapon up.

"I have many forms of proof, but I will start with stating that I am his brother. If you want anything more solid, then you should ask your master to leave as that proof would kill him if he were to bear witness." Rider looked over at her master who had been cowardly hiding behind a tree the whole time and gave him a look disgust.

"Would you get rid of him then because if I tried it would not work as he wouldn't listen to me and the only option would be death." She had no idea why she was following along with his words, but she had a feeling he wasn't lying. Forgotten gave a nod to her as a shield formed behind the boys head before slamming harshly into it causing him to black out instantly.

"Now the reason I needed him not to witness this is due to a power you are very familiar with. So if you would be kind enough to remove that blindfold around your Mystic Eyes, I can show you proof." Rider saw her breath hitch at his words due to the fact she hated showing her eyes to anyone.

"Why would I do that? Aren't you worried about their power?" She asked with anger and curiosity. The anger was from her trying to hide her embarrassment as she hated people seeing her eyes.

"My base power while I would still feel their pressure would allow me to defend myself if needed. And with the proof, I wish to show you I will not feel any effect whatsoever." Forgotten stated calmly. Rider made her decision then at his words because either way she had the advantage. If he was lying he would be petrified giving her an easy edge in battle and if he was telling the truth then he had already said he would have killed her earlier but had changed his mind. She slowly removed her eye cover and after hesitating finally removed the purple cloth completely allowing her stone colored eyes to gaze at the world once more.

The first thing she noticed was how Forgotten looked very similar to Perseus meaning that his claim of being his brother was more than likely true. The second thing she noticed was that he was not being petrified just as he said. As she gazed at him, she felt an immense amount of mana build up around his right arm making her think he was about to attack her before he held up his other hand in a calming sign. A bright flash illuminated the clearing and as it died down she was greeted with the sight of something she had not expected.

A shield made of two bronze scaled tusks crossing each appeared in his hands. The only part of the tusks that weren't covered in scales were their sharp points on either end. On both the top and bottom part of the shield was a single massive scale making an interfolding connection between the two tusks. The last part although was also the scariest part of the whole shield as Rider instantly recognized the single blood red snake eye in the direct center. It would have been pathetic if she couldn't recognize that since that eye had once belonged to her.

"Aegis." She finally uttered after staring at the shield in silence for the past few minutes.

"Not the original one though since that was Athena's. They are identical in almost every way however with the exception her's having your right eye and this one having your left." Forgotten told her. "So do you believe my words now?" Rider answered with only a nod as she was still shocked at seeing the shield.

"So Perseus is truly back?" She finally asked.

"Indeed, and he has already bested Saber and Archer in combat. Luckily they managed to escape with their lives but still his power is very troublesome." He replied.

"And you wish for my help in slaying him?" She asked scared to know the answer.

"It would be the only way of obtaining victory as if I was to fight him alone it would be a stalemate that would end the both of us. So I would like to request your assistance since you may be the only one who can help me end his life." Forgotten knew that since Perseus had his own shield neither Aegis or Medusa's eyes could petrify him, but he hoped that just Medusa herself being there would be enough to make Perseus lose his focus.

"Do you truly think my presence will affect the tide?" She asked.

"Of course, after all, he did kill you and that made him famous, so this legend does have a soft spot on him," Forgotten said lying through his teeth. Due to him being erased from history even Medusa had forgotten who her true killer was and Forgotten was not about to remind her of that.

"I will agree to help you on one condition." Rider finally said knowing she had no room to make no demands something which Forgotten also knew.

"Oh, and what is that?" He asked wanting to humor her.

"If I am in need I expect you to come to my aid." She said refusing to meet his gaze. Forgotten had a hard time keeping his laughs to himself since he had not expected her to ask him of this.

"A deal it is." He said holding out his hand. Rider hesitated for a small second before shaking it symbolizing the birth of an alliance which sole purpose was to kill Perseus.

 **Sorry about not updating for a while but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Identity

"Why are we doing this again?" Illya asked Forgotten as the two of them walked down the sidewalk. It was nighttime currently and it was a rather peaceful night or so it would have been if it wasn't for what the two of them set out to do. But before that, they had a minor errand to run.

"We either go to him or we try making friends with Gilgamesh which I assure you won't end well," Forgotten told her as they rounded the corner on a street and began making their way uphill.

"But he isn't even Archer's master!" She told him.

"And yet I have a strong feeling that those two will be near each other regardless." He stated. They walked in silence until they saw their destination in sight and luckily or unluckily for them their targets happened to be outside. Forgotten let a pulse of his energy ripple through the air to let their arrival be known causing four heads to snap their head in their direction.

"Greetings." He said to them while he held his hand in the air. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Saber's hand ready to grab her sword and Archer already had his bow ready to be strung in an instance.

"Come back to finish what we started?" Archer asked. Forgotten noticed Illya was already reaching for a strand of hair before he sent a warning glare at her.

"We only come to talk," He told him as he returned his attention to the four of us.

"What would you want to talk about with us?" Shirou asked.

"Many things. May we perhaps discuss this inside?" Forgotten asked. The female master who if he remembered from what Illya said was named Rin scoffed at this.

"And let you get us comfortable so you can backstab us the moment our guard drops?" She pointed out.

"Well, at least you are not an idiot," He conceded. "But fine we'll talk out here if it please you."

"Since we're going to talk let me ask a question. How did a Shielder like you get into this war?" Rin asked making Forgotten burst out with laughter gaining all sorts of looks.

After a couple more seconds of laughter Forgotten manage to regain control of himself and said, "I'm sorry but I haven't laughed like that in a long time. I am by no means a Shielder but a Defender." He told her.

"You're a what?" Shirou asked confused.

"A Defender which is a whole different class. It is even rarer than Shielder because there are two possible spirits for Shielder one of which is currently active but that's beside the point. Shielder while known as a pure defensive class is basically the pure opposite of Berserker while a Defender is a perfect fusion of the two. I would explain the finer details such as differences between Shielder and myself but that really is unwise since we are enemies after all." He explained.

"And you still haven't answered my question about why you're in this war," Rin noted.

"Why is anyone here?" Forgotten said as he prepared his lie. "I'm just a servant who was summoned much similar to Avenger." Rin wanted to ask him more because it didn't seem like the whole story but decided to drop it as she already had enough to think about. "Now do I have any more questions to answer before I ask my own?" He asked the rest of the group.

Saber got a look of determination on her face and demanded, "How did you know my identity?"

"That actually something I wanted to talk about with you and Archer if we could talk in private?" I asked looking between the two. Saber gave a nod but Archer, however, gave a look of disdain before looking at Rin who gave him a look that told him to go. So the three walked away leaving the masters alone. He knew Illya would be fine if things went bad as Shirou barely could do anything in a fight from what he had gauged from his aura effectively making it a one versus one. Plus with the layers of shields he had around her he doubted anything besides a servant could hurt her.

"Finally out of earshot," Forgotten muttered which the other two heard. He turned around and faced them and saw Saber was waiting for him to answer her question. "The reason I knew who you were is because I practically know every possible servant. Which has led me to wonder who exactly you were." He finished pointing at Archer who had grown a look of utmost seriousness. "Now after the last few minutes I have effectively gauged everyone's aura and you know what I discovered?" Forgotten asked him earning a look of momentary nervousness.

"You will not say it here," Archer growled out.

"It really is convenient that a Servant can come from any period of time isn't it?" Forgotten said with a smirk as he hit the nail on the head. Saber was looking at the two of them confused but Forgotten knew that it wouldn't take to long for her to put the pieces together and figure out what was going on. Archer meanwhile had a look of pure hate and disgust as he looked over at the masters before he regained control of his emotions.

"Hold your tongue this instant." He demanded. Forgotten didn't respond as he just gave off a smirk.

"Fine I'll keep this between us but in exchange I want something," He said gaining both of their attention. "I propose an alliance between the three of us until the defeat of Berserker." This earned him looks of shock from the two of them.

"We don't need any help." Saber said even though she knew that she barely had any chance if at all to beat him.

"If I remember correctly he beat both of you within moments. I will give Archer here the benefit of the doubt since he couldn't have expected to be attacked in the way he was." Forgotten said.

"I will defeat him on my own." He said determinedly.

"Well he was an Archer in the past but it really is funny to have three possible Archers in this war. Hopefully, you can own up to your own words but I will be honest say I doubt it will be possible." This drew looks of outrage and confusion from the two.

"Three archers?" Saber asked.

"Well, there's the Archer right here, Berserker, and Gilgamesh." The last name drew a look of outrage from the girl.

"Gilgamesh is here?" She exclaimed as raw fury clouded her eyes.

"Yes and he has the same master as Lancer," Forgotten told her.

"You know Lancer's master?" Archer asked as he recalled the one time skirmish he had already had with him.

"Indeed and I won't say because I want to see everyone's face when they found out. It isn't nothing really mind breaking but it will earn a few widened eyes." He said. "So back to the topic at hand is the alliance a yes or a no go?" Saber looked like she was about to say something but looked at Archer who shook his head.

"We do not need your help with him." He told forgotten sternly who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if that's how you feel then I guess that's it. Well unless you have anything you wish to discuss I will be on my way." With those words, he turned around and caught Illya's attention who likewise left her discussion and joined him. The two of them took one last look at the group behind them before they started making their way downhill.

"You actually managed to not kill him or start a fight," Forgotten said amused after a couple minutes of walking.

"It was difficult I will admit, but I managed to push out my past thoughts even though I was close to at least making him bleed a little." She replied back causing Forgotten to laugh.

"That's what I often heard families should be like. They both love and hate each other to where they want to strangle them to death but will still protect them from anything." He said.

"Who said anything about protecting him!?" Illya exclaimed. "All I said was that I barely held myself back from hurting him." Another minute passed as they walked before she asked, "So did you find out who he was?" Illya knew that Archer's identity had bugged him. She thought it was funny because normally Forgotten would be cool and collect but when he was trying to figure out who Archer was he kept pacing around with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Yeah I did, apparently he is the future version of your brother or that of another timeline." He told her a little unsure himself.

"Surely you jest?" She asked not believing his words.

"No, I am sure he is him in some way. How he is here I don't know but since he is an older version of Shirou it means that something made him become Archer." Illya frowned at this wondering what was going on.

"Where are we going anyways?" She asked him noticing that he was leading them away from the castle.

"The night is still young and we are in a war. I want to go kill a servant or two so we are heading over to where Assassin is." He replied calmly.

"And you know exactly where he is because?" She asked still not used to the fact that Forgotten seemed to know almost everything when it involved the other servants.

"Before I tell you let me ask something I have been wondering about. That command seal you have, not the one on your hand but the one inside your body, what is it for?" He asked her. He had thought about it for the past couple of days but had come up with nothing other than the fact that it would be used to amplify her powers.

"It was so I could control my servant no matter what while having enough power to supply them until the job was done." She responded.

"A lot of power to control a servant." He stated. He had felt it himself and he knew no matter who the servant was there was no way for them to resist.

"Some servants were strong enough to resist so better safe than sorry." She said. Forgotten nodded as he remembered that Hercules was a possible Berserker servant and no one could hope to control him. But if Illya had summoned him there may have been a chance with the circuits in her body.

"So how do you know where Assassin is?" Illya once again asked reminding Forgotten of the question.

"Simply really, all I have to do-" He stopped talking mid sentence before he threw his right arm sideways to stop Illya from walking as his left through up a barrier around them just in time to shield them from a massive explosion. By the time the dust had settled half of the sidewalk had caved in but the barrier Forgotten had held up albeit with several hundred cracks.

"What was that?" Illya asked as she looked around at the destruction around them.

"Caster." Was Forgottens reply as his gaze was on the floating figure in the sky. As he looked upwards he felt the presence of two other servants appear making him grow nervous.

"Illya we need to leave now." He told her gaining a questioning look. He was about to explain to her the reason why but was interrupted as two figures made their presences known.

"And here I was hoping to have a chat with my dear brother." At those words, Illya's eyes widened as she saw the two new figures. Assassin and Berserker had arrived and by the looks of it, they weren't leaving without a body.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Taken

"I suppose this saves the trouble of hunting the three of you down myself," Forgotten replied as he stood in front of Illya.

"We need to get out of here." The white-haired girl told her servant as she kept her gaze on Caster never allowing her to leave her sight.

"We'd never make it. Do me a favor and focus all of your power into your mystic eyes and into powering me." Forgotten told her as he placed a multitude of new shields on her and himself.

"And what exactly are you planning?" She asked curious about what he was up to. Nonetheless, she replied as her body lit up with magic circuits as all of her strength went to powering her mystic eyes and Forgotten.

"If my information is correct I'm giving us a chance," Forgotten told her. Since he had formed an alliance with Rider A.K.A Medusa he had found out that since Illya also possessed mystic eyes that she could be immune to Aegis' petrification. Added with Illya's raw power fueling her eyes only helped reinforce this theory. He would need his most loyal weapon to survive this fight since it would severely limit the power of his foes. It wouldn't petrify them but with a good chunk of strength missing from them he would stand a chance.

The three new arrivals were watching the two of them in their exchange of words. They knew that they were only increasing their chances of losing by allowing them to talk and formulate a plan but Perseus couldn't care less. He wanted them to be at full strength so he could make his victory all the sweeter. The only thing he didn't like about the current situation was the fact that he needed allies but it was all for the more sinister side of his plan.

"So you've finally decided to come and die Perseus?" Forgotten called out as a bundle of cloth appeared in his hands. He unwrapped it slowly and after seeing that Illya hadn't reacted to the presence of the weapon let it be shown it all of its glory. The blood-red eye of Medusa gleamed in the moonlight and it seemed as if the shield was letting off an eager aura in anticipation for the following fight.

"Overconfident as usual brother what makes you think you can possibly win this fight?" Perseus replied as he unsheathed the copper sword from his hip and brandished it as electricity sparked to life along the blade. The copper the sword was made from would only help the electricity flow but luckily as long as Forgotten blocked the blade with Aegis the current would be useless.

"The fact that you are not here by yourself is all the measurement I need," Forgotten said as he eyed Assassin and after a moment's thought identified him as Kojirou Sasaki who was a mythical swordsman in Japanese legends. He noted how the blue-haired man wasn't affected at all by Aegis presence meaning that he was unnatural stronger than he should have been. Forgotten wasn't expected a full petrification but he had expected sluggish movements at the very least.

"Just an insurance policy brother, the honor of defeating you will be mine alone." Perseus proclaimed as he stepped forward and summoned a bronze shield that was over shined appeared in his free hand. This was the same mirror shield that Perseus had supposedly used to kill Medusa but Forgotten knew this was a lie as Perseus hadn't killed her at all.

"You're using that shield instead of Harpe?" Forgotten asked honestly confused to why Perseus would choose his shield over his blade. He knew of Perseus limitations and how he could only have one of his five Noble Phantasms out at once.

"A bit ironic isn't it brother? The same shield that helped me kill medusa will help me destroy that wretched shield that was made from her." Perseus taunted.

"You always did love dramatics and fame," Forgotten said his voice going eerily calm. On the inside, he was furious that Perseus still tried and take responsibility for the feats he accomplished. Without hesitation, Forgotten rushed forward and bashed his shield into Perseus's who was parried with his. Perseus then responded by his own bash but followed up with a strike from his sword which Forgotten blocked with a stray barrier. As he was distracted defending from these two attacks a bolt of lightning streaked from the sky which hit Forgotten head on but the barrier he had placed on earlier held true and thus he received no damage.

The two then continued their made trade of blows as both of them fought for the upper hand. While each of Perseus's attacks were full of overbearing power and were expertly executed he could not break through the impermeable defense that Forgotten had surrounded himself with. Forgotten had grown tired of playing defense and start summoning a barrage of shields that closed the two combatants into a small dome. Perseus seeing that Forgotten was using stronger moves followed suit and tried summoning violent winds but was shocked by them not responding. This shock allowed for Forgotten to draw first blood as Perseus sloppily parried a spike that shot forward from the dome and caused a cut across the cheek.

"How did you cancel my power!" Perseus roared clearly upset that the wind still did not beckon to his call. He thought this was an ability of Aegis but he knew that the shield posted no such ability. The last time he had been enclosed in a dome Perseus could still use his tornado so he wondered what could have possibly changed that prevented him from even summoning a simple gust of wind.

"We're inside a dome which cuts off the circulation of air entering basically making this a dead zone. Combine that with the fact that we are in a tightly enclosed space means that your ability of the winds is practically nullified in here." Forgotten replied with a smirk. Unlike Perseus, he was highly intelligent which had allowed him to form such a clever plan. In theory, Perseus should still have been able to use his power inside the dome but Forgotten wasn't about to tell him that like Aegis his energy shields also possessed basic nullification abilities although to a much lesser extent.

Perseus frowned for a moment as he thought of a way to break out of the dome before lighting slammed into the top of it and successfully shattered it. Forgotten was unhappy that his dome was shattered and knew that his trick wouldn't work again until he figured out how to nullify Perseus lightning. He racked his brain for a moment before his eyes lit up a plan formed into his head. He parried another attack from Perseus before he slammed his shield into the ground and caused a shockwave. This attack stunned Perseus momentarily which allowed multiple jagged spikes of energy to rise from the earth and climb towards the sky. Forgotten encased both him and Perseus into another dome but this one was even more compact than the last one.

"Do you really think this will work again brother?" Perseus asked as another lightning bolt came from the heavens. But unlike last time this one did not strike the dome but one of the many energy spikes surrounding it. Forgotten saw the look of panic that momentarily formed of Perseus's face as his spike worked as lighting rods. Forgotten knowing this was his best chance began to go on a heavy offensive as he poured the last of his energy into a barrage of attacks as the wall of the dome began to grow and retract spikes rapidly as they tried to strike Perseus. The said demi-god was having trouble defending but he managed to discard his shield and summoned his famed sword of legend, Harpe. Now wielding two blades Perseus broke the barrier with eases and he quickly releases a blast of lightning from within himself which caused all of the nearby spikes and shields created by Forgotten to shattered instantly.

At this point in the fight, both fighters were struggling to stand. Forgotten had used a majority of his power and Perseus was bleeding heavily and did not have the advantage of having his master nearby to supply the power. Perseus deciding he had had enough with this encounter and used his remaining energy to blast Forgotten backward with a final bolt of lightning. Forgotten flew through the air and crashed into the ground where he laid with multiple newly formed wounds and burned marks.

"Forgotten!" Illya cried as she tried to rush towards her servant but was cut off by Assassin pointing his blade at her throat. Illya was about to attack him even though she knew it was foolish for a master to fight a servant especially when they were as exhausted as she currently was. She couldn't believe how much of a drain it took to withstand Aegis's effects while powering Forgotten. As she reached upwards to pluck a strand of hair she soon found hir hands firmly grasped and pinned behind her due to Perseus.

"Do it now Caster!" He called upwards to the floating figure as it began to descend towards Forgotten. He cursed as he recognized the woman before him and had a fair idea what would happen next when he saw the dagger she brandished.

"Greek slaves are always the best aren't they?" Caster said in amusement as she plunged her dagger into the defenseless Forgotten. The power within the dagger soon began to take effect as Forgotten passed out and a command seal formed on the woman. With a sound of happiness she picked up the limp form of Forgotten before motioning over to Perseus and Assassin and the trio walked away leaving Illya alone.

 **Sorry for the slightly small chapter but this was just a tiny build up for the next few. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
